Description: The CSHL has a relatively high turnover of young faculty who often leave the institution after establishing their scientific careers. Most of the requested developmental funds will therefore be used to help defray the recruitment expenses of promising young scientists. The $450,000 in support requested for the first year will provide start-up funds for one and one-half new investigators. Of this total, $300,000 will be used for salary support of one new cancer center member and one technician, as well as supplies. $150,000 will be used to support new studies in stem cell biology and genomic technologies. In future years it is expected that approximately 2/3 of the funds will be used for new recruitment, and 1/3 for pilot projects.